Trudna decyzja, piosenki
Trudna decyzja, piosenki to 76 odcinek serialu Violetta. Opis Między Violettą a Tomasem prawie dochodzi do pocałunku. Violetta wstrzymuje się i mówi Tomasowi, że to był błąd. Tomas pyta się Violetty, czy nie zależy jej na nim. Violetta mówi Tomasowi, że zależy jej na nim, ale nie w ten sposób. Tomas mówi Violetcie, że to jest niekończący się problem. Całą rozmowę podsłuchuje Francesca. German mówi Jade, że muszą jak najszybciej się pobrać, bo nie chce, żeby coś im znów przeszkodziło. Jade robi się szczęśliwa, dopóki German nie mówi, że to będzie mała, cicha uroczystość, która odbędzie się w domu, i nie będzie przyjęcia. Camila jest wściekła na Broduey'a, że ją okłamał, i zrywa z nim. Będąc pod wrażeniem ich występu, Pablo i Antonio proponują Leonowi, Maxiemu, Andresowi, Napo i Broduey'owi, żeby wystąpili w przedstawieniu. Kiedy Violetta wraca do domu, Jade mówi jej, że ślub z jej ojcem jest znów aktualny. Violetta prosi tatę, by nie brał ślubu z Jade i to dla własnego dobra, ale on nie słucha. Angie przychodzi do Pabla całkiem zdołowana. Pablo domyśla się, że Angie cierpi z powodu Germana. Angie zaprzecza temu, ale Pablo nie daje się przekonać. Wiedząc już, że Maxi spotykał się z nią, bo założył się z Andresem, Naty zrywa z nim. Ludmiła przygląda się temu. Wieczorem Francesca przychodzi do Violetty. Mówi Violetcie, że widziała ją z Tomasem, i pyta się jej, czy między nimi coś się wydarzyło. Violetta mówi Francesce, że nie chce o tym rozmawiać, bo ma własne problemy. Tomas dzwoni do Violetty, ale ona nie odbiera, bo Francesca jest tuż obok. Francesca postanawia zostać na noc u Violetty, żeby poprawić przyjaciółce humor. Tomas przychodzi do Violetty, żeby porozmawiać z nią o tym, co zaszło w parku, ale Francesca go przyłapuje. Violetta wmawia Francesce, że to dla tej drugiej Tomas przyszedł i że miała dosyć ich ciągłych awantur, więc zaprosiła go, by się w końcu pogodzili. Francesca mówi Tomasowi, że tęskni za nim, ale wszystko się zmieniło i lepiej będzie, jeśli pozostaną przyjaciółmi. Nazajutrz Jade grozi Violetcie, że jeśli ona będzie się wtrącać, to zostanie wysłana do szkoły z internatem w Szwajcarii, gdzie muzyka jest zakazana. Violetta nie daje się nastraszyć. Matias mówi Germanowi, że Jade jest ciężko z tym, co się ostatnio działo, i namawia go, żeby podpisał umowę przedmałżeńską (która faworyzuje Jade), by temu zaradzić. Ramallo próbuje przekonać Germana, żeby tego nie robił. Leon ćwiczy z Ludmiłą piosenkę, którą ma zaśpiewać z Violettą w przedstawieniu. Ludmiła mówi Leonowi, że na pewno wkurza go to, że będzie śpiewał z Violettą tę piosenkę, kiedy są pokłóceni. Ludmiła każe Leonowi oddać jej piosenkę, ale on odmawia. Violetta zdaje sobie sprawę, że nadal czuje coś zarówno do Tomasa, jak i Leona. Violetta mówi Angie o ślubie swojego ojca z Jade. Angie jest tym kompletnie załamana, ale udaje przed siostrzenicą, że już się z tym pogodziła. Leon patrzy, jak Violetta śpiewa w sali od śpiewu piosenkę "Podemos" i zdaje sobie sprawę, że straci Violettę, jeśli dalej będzie ją odtrącał. German patrzy na pierścionek, który dał Angie i który zostawiła podczas wyprowadzki, i zdaje sobie sprawę, że nadal jest zakochany w swojej szwagierce. Odsłuchując jedną z wiadomości Germana, w której mówi on o ich wspólnym pocałunku i o tym, że myśl o nich będących razem daje mu siłę, Angie tęskni za swoim szwagrem. Violetta prosi Tomasa, żeby więcej nie przychodził do jej domu, bo nie chce stracić przyjaciółki przez jego wymysły. Tomas mówi Violetcie, że to ona komplikuje sprawy między nimi. Violetta mówi Tomasowi, że jak Francesca odkryje prawdziwy powód jego przyjścia, to się załamie. Rozmowę podsłuchuje Leon. Do Buenos Aires przyjeżdża kuzynka Broduey'a, Valeria. Broduey przedstawia kuzynkę Maxiemu. Zarówno Camila, jak i Naty, widzą swoich byłych chłopaków z Valerią i, przez to, że jej nie znają (Valeria jest kuzynką Broduey'a i ma chłopaka), czują się zazdrosne i myślą, że ona chce im chłopaków odebrać. Pablo zauważa, że Angie jest smutna, i domyśla się, że to z powodu jej miłości do Germana. Angie próbuje temu zaprzeczyć, ale Pablo mówi jej, że ona nie ma odwagi zaakceptować swojej miłości do Germana, i zapewnia przyjaciółkę, że wszystko będzie dobrze. W tej chwili do Angie i Pabla niespodziewanie przychodzi Rafa Palmer. Ramallo prosi Germana, by nie brał ślubu z Jade, bo nie jest ani trochę w niej zakochany. Jade wszystko usłyszała i mówi Germanowi, że ma już dosyć tego, że Ramallo wygaduje o niej same bzdury. Jade potem stawia Germanowi ultimatum: Jeżeli ślub ma dojść do skutku, Ramallo musi odejść. Tomas prosi Violettę, żeby dała mu jeszcze jedną szansę. Pojawia się Leon, który mówi, że to on i Violetta do siebie wracają. Violetta czuje, że znów musi wybierać między Leonem a Tomasem. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Sezon 1